Juegos peligrosos
by Dagorent
Summary: Kim y Ron han comenzado una relación después del ataque de los diablos y sus juegos han empezado a cambiar.


Nota del autor: Bueno esta es la primera historia que escribo, espero que os guste, simplemente me gustaría aclarar que ha sido una idea pasajera que ha tomado forma. Tanto si os ha gustado como si no por favor dejad un comentario o enviadme un mensaje, me gustaría mejorar y vuestras opiniones pueden ayudarme a hacerlo, intentare responder a todos los mensajes y comentarios tan rápido como pueda. Espero que esta historia sea la primera y que le sigan otras muchas si os gusta. Valorare todas vuestras opiniones, gracias.

* * *

Dos meses habían pasado ya desde el ataque de los diablos, y nuestros jóvenes héroes intentaban acostumbrarse a su nueva relación, para los dos era algo nuevo, pero sin lugar a dudas uno se había acostumbrado rápidamente y otro lo intentaba como podía.

Eran mediados de verano y los jóvenes se encontraban en la terraza de un restaurante, extrañamente un muchacho rubio no era capaz de tocar una gran fuente de comida que contenía un estupendo filete y un montón de patatas fritas que él mismo había colocado hábilmente para lanzarse vorazmente al ataque. Su mirada estaba prendida de una pelirroja que sensualmente pasaba la lengua sobre sus labios mientras observaba su propia comida constituida por una fresca ensalada, sus ojos exploraron su ropa: llevaba una minifalda blanca sumamente ajustada, que sin lugar a dudas con un movimiento apresurado no ocultaría lo que había debajo, a pesar de que nuestro muchacho sabia que llevaba un precioso bikini azul por debajo no pudo evitar que la sangre se le subiera a la cabeza e invadiera también otras zonas, el atuendo quedaba completo con una ligera camiseta azul bastante escotada.

Nuestro héroe no podía apartar los ojos de esta belleza, ni siquiera para abordar su comida, la pelirroja noto su atento escrutinio y en su cara se dibujo una picara sonrisa, bordeo la mesa en la que se encontraban y se sentó sobre el regazo de el muchacho, colocándose de tal manera que otro joven que no fuera nuestro muchacho no dudaría en abalanzarse allí mismo sobre ella, sin embargo la joven cogió su largo cabello y lo coloco de tal manera que su delicado y tentador cuello quedara expuesto a la voraz mirada de nuestro espectador, alargo sus delicadas manos hasta la fuente del muchacho y recogió una patata que sensualmente se llevo a la boca, todo esto bajo la atenta vigilancia del muchacho, él no pudo resistirlo más y un momento antes de que se abalanzara sobre ella, esta coloco un dedo delante de su atónita mirada, y moviéndolo de un lado al otro dijo "No, no, no eso no está nada bien joven", y esta levantándose lentamente se dirigió a su propio asiento.

Un pequeño suspiro de frustración y en parte odio salió de la boca de nuestro joven, llevaba dos meses haciéndole lo mismo siempre provocándolo sin permitirle apenas otra cosa más que besarla de vez en cuando, sin embargo este suspiro paso desapercibido debido a que otro ruido tomo escena, el familiar sonido del kimmunicador inundo la tranquilidad de la terraza, la muchacha rápidamente lo cogió de la bolsa de playa que estaba colgada del respaldo de su silla, presiono el botón de respuesta y su gurú de la tecnología hizo aparición en la pantalla, con voz cansada la joven pregunto "¿Que hay Wade?" él comenzó rápidamente con la situación "Kim un grupo de terroristas están amenazando a una pequeña ciudad" Kim velozmente cambio a su modo de misión "¿Tienen relación con nuestros supervillanos más comunes?" el genio golpeo un par de teclas "No que pueda encontrar, son un grupo independiente" ella arrugo el ceño, "¿Armas de alguna clase?" Wade hecho un rápido vistazo a las pantallas que tenía a su alrededor, "En principio no, pero no lo puedo asegurar al cien por cien" se relajo un poco "bueno, podría ser peor, ¿algún transporte?" el genio pulso una única tecla "en quince minutos estará en el aeropuerto esperándoos, suerte" "Gracias Wade" soltó la pelirroja e inmediatamente después la pantalla se puso en negro, se giro hacia el rubio "Ron tenemos que irnos inmediatamente" él miro apesadumbrado su comida "Jo, ni siquiera he empezado" Kim se irrito "ahora no hay tiempo" lo cogió del brazo y tiro de él para que la siguiera "genial, me provoca como siempre y al final no consigo nada… miento, consigo quedarme sin comer" pensaba el muchacho mientras intentaba no tropezar.

Corrían hacia la casa de Ron que era la que les quedaba más cerca en ese momento, abrieron rápidamente la puerta de casa y comenzaron a subir la escaleras hacia la habitación de Ron, él se detuvo un momento para gritar hacia el salón "MISIÓN, por favor preparad el coche para ir al aeropuerto" el susto del padre de Ron al ver entrar como locos a la pareja mientras se dirigían hacia la habitación se disipo inmediatamente al oírle decir eso y se encamino a preparar el coche. Mientras tanto en la habitación de Ron, este se dirigía velozmente al último cajón de su cómoda, este estaba dedicado a guardar la ropa de Kim, un poco de ropa común, y varios conjuntos de misión, entre toda esa ropa también estaba la ropa interior de la muchacha, que el joven totalmente colorado coloco en el montón de la ropa que estaba preparando para entregarle, se dio la vuelta y le entrego el montón que había preparado, ella lo recogió y le dio la espalda para cambiarse, comenzó a mover las caderas provocativamente al tiempo que se quitaba la minifalda, Ron abrió mucho los ojos y se quedo bloqueado, en ese momento la misión era el último de sus pensamientos, Kim cogió la parte inferior su camiseta y comenzó a sacársela lentamente, él no pudo resistirse más, fue por detrás y le paso un brazo por la cintura mientras comenzaba a besar su cuello, ella dio un grito de susto fingido, se separo rápidamente de Ron "Ron, pensé que te habías ido de la habitación, ¡fuera tengo que cambiarme!" mientras decía esto puso en los brazos del perplejo muchacho un montón de ropa, y lo empujo fuera de la habitación.

Cuanto Kim le mando salir de la habitación el joven entro en el cuarto de baño para cambiarse, desde que estaba allí se había echado agua en la cara repetidas veces para ver si se le pasaba la irritación y la frustración que sentía, se miro al espejo de encima del lavabo tenía la cara roja y de su flequillo rubio caían unas gruesas gotas de agua "Dios, lo peor del asunto es que me gusta que me provoque" pensó con un suspiro de desesperación "tarde o temprano llegara el momento de tomar la revancha, ¿me pregunto si podría hacerle tomar su propia medicina?" pensó de repente mientras por su cara se extendía una siniestra sonrisa.

Ron estaba esperando al final de las escaleras vestido con su ropa de misión, cuando Kim apareció en la cima de estas, llevaba sus clásicos pantalones de carga pero en vez de su suéter llevaba un top negro debido a la calor del verano, bajo lentamente las escaleras moviendo las caderas, para dar a Ron una buena visión, este intentaba mantenerse impasible a pesar de la provocación, el padre de Ron los recogió e inmediatamente los llevo hasta el aeropuerto, en un hangar les esperaba un gran avión para llevarlos a su destino.

**Guarida terrorista**

La guarida no era más que una gran nave abandonada en el medio de un complejo industrial, avanzaron decididamente traspasando las puertas, sin embargo el interior no era el amplio espacio abierto que habían imaginado que sería la gran nave, de hecho estaban en un pasillo que bien podría formar parte de un complejo de oficinas, avanzaron por los corredores con el máximo sigilo posible, llevaban un rato dando vueltas por los interminables corredores y no encontraron nada, "Kim esto me está dando mala espina" "Ron no seas miedoso eso es lo que dices siempre" dijo la joven sin mirarlo, por desgracia eso fue lo último que oyó el muchacho antes de caer inconsciente.

Dolor, eso fue lo primero que percibió, un dolor agudo en la parte posterior de la cabeza, tenía los ojos cerrados y aun así la claridad le dolía, intento llevar las manos a la cara para disminuir la claridad, no podía, las tenia inmovilizadas a la espalda. Espero durante un rato a que se le pasara el dolor de cabeza y abrió los ojos lentamente, miro a su alrededor, estaba en una pequeña habitación, ni siquiera estaba pintada, las paredes, el suelo y el techo eran de cemento y una puerta metálica cerraba la única salida, "genial, simplemente genial"

Se puso en pie dificultosamente, no era nada fácil con las manos atadas a la espalda. Se detuvo unos segundos a meditar su situación, "no tengo ningún juguete de Wade, cosa normal, vale… tengo las manos atadas a la espalda y estoy en una habitación cerrada a cal y canto" soltó un suspiro de frustración, un pensamiento se filtro en su cabeza si él estaba encerrado debían de tener a Kim también, eso lo cegó, cogió carrerilla e intento placar la puerta de metal, obviamente esta se mantuvo en su sitio y Ron cayó al suelo derribado, se obligo a sí mismo a pensar cómo salir de allí y rescatar a Kim. Cualquiera que viera a Ron Imparable en ese momento se daría cuenta que lo mejor era estar lejos de su alcance.

La solución a su problema martillaba su cabeza, "Yamanushi", Ron nunca quiso admitirlo ni demostrarlo, pero había aprendido un par de cosas en la escuela ninja, el mero hecho de que nadie lo supiera le daba el factor sorpresa en situaciones como esta, sin embargo no debía abusar de sus capacidades, tenía que decidir qué hacer a continuación, no quería mostrar lo que era capaz de hacer así que se decidió a esperar a que Kim apareciera a buscarlo, de súbito sintió miedo, probablemente no se contentarían con encerrarla, estos no era Draken y Shego, ella podría estar en peligro o incluso podrían haberla matado, eso basto para llevar a Ron a su decisión final, un pequeño resplandor azul se adueño de sus ojos, tiro de ambas manos y pronto las tenia libres con unas esposas inservibles colgando de sus muñecas, miro con decisión la puerta de metal y dio unos pasos atrás preparándose, en Yamanushi había partido un árbol con un solo golpe, una puerta no sería diferente, se abalanzo otra vez contra ella y de esta vez la puerta se derrumbo, Ron salió al pasillo y hecho una fría mirada de aura azul a la puerta derrumbada "eso por lo de antes" dijo con una media sonrisa.

Atravesó el enorme complejo buscando a Kim o a los terroristas, la mala o tal vez la buena suerte decidió que encontrara a estos primero. La habitación era grande en comparación con el resto del complejo, un par de mesas y sillas estaban desperdigadas por doquier, sin un orden aparente, sin embargo Ron no se fijo en eso, en la habitación estaban todos los terroristas, conto diecisiete, Ron lo pensó un momento y luego puso una sonrisa que haría estremecer a Zorpox "genial, que empiece la fiesta" dijo a la vez que daba un paso al frente y quedaba a la vista.

El hombre no podía creérselo, era un ex militar entrenado como casi todos sus compañeros, y allí estaba un muchacho rubio al que habían noqueado hace un rato, dándoles la paliza de su vida, y eso era quedarse corto, estaban todos inconsciente menos él, pero supuso que no tardaría en estarlo, el muchacho en cuestión le retorcía el brazo, estaba tumbado en el suelo con el joven encima, el dolor que le estaba produciendo era indescriptible y eso que solo le retorcía el brazo, el muchacho se inclino hasta que su cara quedo junto a la de él, "dime: ¿Dónde está mi novia?" en otras circunstancias se hubiera negado a contestar pero él le retorció mas el brazo y un destello azul cruzo sus ojos, sin saber por qué, tembló, "por el pasillo de la izquierda, es la segunda puerta a la derecha" Ron sonrió "Estupendo, sayonara baby" dijo mientras golpeaba su cabeza y lo dejaba inconsciente, siempre le gusto esa frase, pero se dijo que había sido estúpido decirla, "Un capricho" dijo mientras se encogía de hombros.

Caminaba por el pasillo en dirección a Kim, había encontrado todos sus aparatos y había enviado un mensaje por el kimmunicador a Wade para que mandara a justicia global a recoger a los terroristas, casualmente había encontrado cuerda en la misma habitación y los había atado a todos para que estuvieran quietecitos. Abrió la puerta de la celda de Kim, entro y la vio, tenía las manos atadas colgadas por encima de la cabeza, los pies separados encadenados a la pared, estaba amordazada y tenía una venda tapándole los ojos, Ron gruño pensando si debía volver atrás despertarlos y darles otra paliza, Kim levanto la cabeza en su dirección al oír ruido y en ese momento Ron tuvo una idea, su cara se ilumino con una sonrisa peligrosa.

Camino hacia ella lentamente y pisando fuerte para que se diera cuenta de que se acercaba, Kim alzo la cabeza orgullosamente y la sonrisa de Ron se hizo más amplia, siempre orgullosa, hasta el final, se puso enfrente de ella y le acaricio suavemente la mejilla, ella aparto la cabeza tanto como podía para evitar la mano, le quito la mordaza y antes de que ella comenzara a maldecirlo hablo él, "Hola, KP" "¿Ron?" no respondió simplemente se acerco y la beso suavemente, ella intento apartarse un poco pero no demasiado, él corto el beso y Kim mientras recuperaba la respiración que aunque no quisiera se le había vuelto un poco irregular comenzó a hablar, "Ron, suéltame… pueden volver en cualquier momento… si nos vuelven a coger…" "Kimmie está todo arreglado, tenemos un rato de descanso todavía… no te preocupes te lo pasaras bien" ella abrió inmediatamente la boca para protestar, momento en el que Ron aprovecho para volver a ponerle a mordaza. La tenía toda para él y le gustaba el pensamiento, vio como se revolvía intentando soltarse, disfrutaría del momento, por supuesto tenía un límite muy claro que no sobrepasaría, sin embargo ella no lo sabía y de todos modos… quedaba mucho para ese límite.

Volvió a acercarse a ella y la abrazo por la cintura, ella ceso un poco su intento por liberarse pero no se detuvo, los labios de Ron se concentraron en su cuello y al cabo de un rato descendieron hasta la clavícula, un pequeño gemido se escapo de la mordaza, Ron se detuvo saboreando su venganza, acerco sus labios a su oreja y le susurro "ves como entre dos es más divertido" ella no dijo nada pero sus mejillas comenzaban a adquirir un color rosado que la delataban, retomo su trabajo en la clavícula y sus manos descendieron por debajo de su cintura, donde nunca antes habían estado, sonrió para sí mismo pensando que si estuviera desatada sin duda le hubiera enseñado uno de sus dieciséis estilos de Kun-fu, sin embargo en ese momento ella ni siquiera se retiro, es más, se apretó contra el cuerpo de Ron lo poco que le permitían sus ataduras, él deslizo el pulgar entre el pantalón y la piel de la suave cintura de Kim, ella intento que lo quitase moviendo la cadera cosa que Ron no hizo, disfrutaría provocándola igual que hizo ella, comenzó a deslizarlo por la cintura y el cuerpo de Kim la volvió a delatar intentando apretarse lo más posible a él, mientras tanto la otra mano de Ron se deslizo por debajo de su camisa acariciándola lentamente, subió hasta quedar apenas un centímetro separado de sus pechos, Kim soltaba unos pocos gemidos e impulsaba todo su cuerpo para apretarse lo más posible a él, sonrió, había conseguido provocarla que era lo que pretendía, ahora sería como ella y detendría el juego, le quito las cadenas de los pies y de las manos, pero ella no pareció enterarse, le quito la venda de los ojos, en ese momento pareció despertar y darse cuenta de todo, Ron ni siquiera la vio venir, la mano de Kim había salido disparada hacia la cara de Ron si bien no le había pegado un puñetazo la bofetada que le dio lo tiro al suelo "Dios creo que he jugado de mas" pensó Ron.

El viaje de vuelta a Middleton fue muy incomodo, nunca antes había sido así, dentro de la gran bodega de carga del avión Kim estaba en el extremo más alejado de Ron mirando hacia la pared, al muchacho le sorprendía que el metal de está no se derritiera bajo la furia de su mirada, la cara de Ron todavía presentaba la marca roja de su mano y él estaba apoyado contra la pared meditando las palabras que Kim le había dicho antes de irse, "No creas que olvidare esto" estaba tremendamente preocupado porque podía significar que su relación había acabado, había sido realmente un estúpido al hacerle eso a Kim aunque realmente no se había detenido a pensarlo, ahora ya era tarde.

**Middleton**

Llevaba cuatro días de su antes estupendo verano encerrado en su habitación, estaba a oscuras tirado en la cama, su ruptura con Kim ya era un hecho, estaba seguro, estaba totalmente concentrado mirando el techo de su habitación cuando de repente comenzó a sonar el teléfono, lo cogió sin ganas y atendió la llamada, "¿Diga?" "Ven a mi casa" le contesto al otro lado una voz fría, sabia quien era, no hacía falta preguntar, de todos modos no hubiera podido puesto que solo se escuchaban los tonos en el teléfono.

Pensó que sería una misión, no había otro motivo por el que Kim lo llamase, no después de lo que había hecho, se puso rápidamente la ropa de misión y salió disparado a casa de Kim.

No había ningún coche fuera, se dirigió a la puerta y llamo, no le respondió nadie, abrió la puerta y entró, "Hola familia Possible" grito, nadie le respondió, era raro, muy raro ni siquiera escuchaba a los gemelos, tal vez Kim iba a matarlo y no quería testigos, trago hondo intentando con eso tragarse también su miedo y sus dudas, "Sube" la voz de Kim llego desde su habitación-ático, comenzó a subir pesadamente las escaleras preparándose para morir.

Subió por la escalerilla hasta la habitación de Kim, llevaba un top negro más pequeño que el que llevaba para la misión y unos shorts que imitaban el tejido de sus pantalones de misión, sin embargo Ron ni tan siquiera se fijo de tan preocupado que iba. Kim se levanto y le volvió a pegar otra bofetada muchísimo más suave que la de hacia cuatro días, pero aun así dolió, "genial, va a matarme lentamente" pensó la mente de Ron, "Nunca" dijo Kim seguido por otra bofetada en el otro lado de la cara "Vuelvas a hacer eso en una misión" acto seguido lo besó, dejando congelado a Ron, ella saco algo de su pequeño pantalón, y se lo mostro a Ron, este abrió mucho los ojos, "Ahora, creo que el otro día dejaste algo a medias" dijo sensualmente mientras se esposaba las manos, creyó ver una sonrisa en el rostro Ron antes de que este cayera al suelo desmayado.

* * *

Nota del autor: Bueno solo me queda esperar que os haya gustado, si encontráis fallos o partes que creáis que puedo mejorar no dudéis en decírmelo, gracias por molestaros en leerlo.


End file.
